AWESOME
by Alerting Alliteration
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Sakura hasn't gotten anything from Sasuke as usual, but Naruto hasn't gotten her anything either. A stupid fanfiction about being spurned in love and spelling the word awesome correctly. Anyone who spells it wrong in reviews dies.


I hate this. I consider it the worst thing I've written ever, and it has a lot of stupid similarities to my only other oneshot "Staring into Mirrors" which I find repulsive because I actually thought that that was halfway decent. I'm only posting this because two amazing people asked me to. Thanks MistedVines and lost-in-shangrila! Hehe you may not even remember telling me I should write this because it was so long ago lol. 

Well enjoy it. It's a Valentine's Day fanfic. I actually wrote it on Valentines Day believe it or not. It's awful junk but that's what most people like now a days isn't it? It's a sad sad world when a person gets more reviews for the crappy things they write than the good things.

PS This is the worst thing I have posted so don't condemn me as an author just because this is so bad.

Love,

Alerting Alliteration

* * *

**A-W-E-S-O-M-E: **The one and only chapter

Sakura sighed and stared at her reflection in her ramen bowl, thinking about Sasuke. She glanced furtively at the young man Uchiha next to her. It was Valentine's Day, Sakura's favorite holiday and doubtless Sasuke hadn't gotten her anything. It wasn't as if she had expected something…but it would have been nice. The night before she had slaved tirelessly over a hot oven. She had made individual chocolate truffles in the shape of the Konoha leaf village symbol. Using a special cooking Just her mother had taught her, Sakura had arranged the truffles to form the words "Be my Valentine" and baked them into the cake. The frosting was red as well, but it had been decorated with the words "Best Ninja" on the front. Now that it was actually Valentine's Day she couldn't bring herself to give it to Sasuke if her didn't hive anything to her. The cake was sitting in her special Valentine's Day bag on top of all the cards she had got that day. Sasuke already knew how she felt about him…and didn't care.

Even Naruto seemed disinterested; He hadn't bothered to get her a card. _It serves me right for rejecting him every year. _But still, the blonde usually was persistent. Maybe he forgot. She turned and glanced at Naruto as he happily slurped up his ramen on the other side of her. He seemed oblivious enough…what he was wearing was his "It's Valentine's Day, BELIEVE IT!" T-shirt.

Suddenly Sakura wasn't hungry anymore, She was just depressed. Every year she baked a cake for Sasuke-kun and every year she couldn't give it to him…so she ate it herself in her house. She knew that by suggesting they all go out to ramen, Naruto and Sasuke were just trying to be nice. Since all of her friends already had boyfriends she was free. She never thought for a second that Naruto and Sasuke just didn't want to be alone on the most romantic night of the year.

She pushed her bowl away in disgust. She was a Chuunin now, practically an adult and was still in love with Sasuke. _I should have gotten together with Lee while I had the chance, _she thought to herself and then almost laughed out loud. Her and Lee? She was just feeling sorry for herself; she and Lee would_ never _have lasted.

Sakura waited politely or Sasuke and Naruto to finish eating. When Naruto finally pushed his bowl away (he was the last to finish of course) Sakura had made up her mind to leave. She wasn't going to dawdle around and wait for Sasuke to give her something like she did every year. If he didn't she would throw her cake in the lake and get over him.

"Ok…thanks you guys. This was a lot of fun. Maybe we can do it again next year." She stopped herself, Naruto and Sasuke would probably have girlfriends next year they wouldn't wan to have an awkward meal with her.

But Naruto's enthusiasm made up for her self-pity. "Yes! Definitely! It can be a tradition! Team seven Valentine's Day Ramen bash!! Yeah, that's what we'll call it!"

"Creative, baka," Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura's heart beat harder in her chest. _Oh my God, he is soooo dreamy! _Her fangirl self sputtered embarrassingly in her head.

"Well, anyway, bye!" She said, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow, right Sakura?" Sakura was struck by the seriousness of Sauce's tone. Her head spun. Was he asking her on a date?

"Ummm…?" Was all that she could think to say.

"At our mission." Sasuke hurried on in an unusually graceless manner. "You know…we all have a mission tomorrow, early in the morning.

"Right, thanks…Sasuke." The pink haired girl said. She was disappointed she had to admit. _Don't be stupid. What made you think things would change? He doesn't like me; he just tolerates me because I'm on his team. _She gathered her bag and left. She looked behind once and was astonished. Sasuke, who had been staring at her as she exited, turned rapidly in his seat, bright red, as soon as she caught his eye. Naruto was leaned over his seat…not saying anything…weird.

* * *

When she got home no one was there, as usual. Her mom was probably getting drunk with one of her good for nothing boyfriends; She wouldn't be home until morning, or if she had given in early, she'd be home at 3:00 AM, barfing, sputtering and sobbing. Sometimes Sakura wished her mother wouldn't come home at all. After her father had left two years ago her mother was a mess.

Sakura envied Naruto and Sasuke. She knew that they thought she was a pampered princess, since she had parents, but they had no idea. Sakura would trade a drunken, violent, sobbing Mom for no Mom in a second. Se sighed, when they had been Genin Sakura hadn't really understood Sasuke and Naruto, but now she did. In her heart she knew that Sasuke would always think of her as her twelve-year-old self. He would never be able to accept the fact that she was as mature as he was.

The konoichi plopped down on her floor, she wondered how long it would take her to clan the barf out her mother was sure to make. She had just cleaned the whole house today. Maybe she should accept Tsunade's offer and move in with her. It wasn't that Sakura wasn't independent, but she couldn't support her mother and herself. Every night her mother went out and got drunk she spent a lot of money, something Sakura didn't have much of. She barely had enough to pay the rent and buy groceries. As it was, she had to work over time to pay the heating bill. _Maybe that's why Sasuke and Naruto went out to dinner with me today and split the bill…they probably thought I was half starving, _she thought angrily. Haruno Sakura took no one's pity, not ever her best friends'.

To keep her mind distracted from unsavory thoughts she opened up her bag of Valentines, carefully taking out her heart shaped cake and placing it next to her on the floor. Without thinking about it any further she turned her bag upside down and dumped the contents onto the ground. Eh lay on her stomach and pawed through her candy and notes. She smiled at the candy Kunai from Tenten and put the rose that Ino had given her in a vase. She had gone through all her valentines from her friends…but there was still one left. A black envelope. She picked it up and opened it with her candy kunai. Her eyes shoed delight and surprise at what was written there.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know that you have liked me for a long time, but I have been too shy to tell you that I feel the same way. When we first met you annoyed me, but your positive personality has grown on me. I like your pink hair. Sakura, you are an awsome person. Be my valentines._

_Sasuke_

When she first read it Sakura was in disbelief, so she read it again and noticed a minor detail, but it was important. A-W-S-O-M-E. He had spelled the word wrong. A super genius and he spelled the word AWESOME wrong? The misspelling snapped her back into reality. Sasuke didn't like her for who she was, he liked her fake sappy smile and her put on cheer. _That isn't who I am. I don't want him. _The realization hit her hard so she repeated it aloud to herself. "I don't want him." the real reason why she was depressed wasn't because of him, it was because…

She was still sitting in the middle of the floor with the letter in her hand when the doorbell ran. She got up, galvanized, and opened the door.

Naruto stood in her doorway, his hair was sopping wet from the rain outside, and her was panting heavily like he had just sprinted there.

"Sakura! Thank God!" He looked relived and smiled at her. His grin was so bright; it lit up Sakura's doorway. His smile made Sakura want to smile too. Naruto appeared to open his mouth to say something, but before he could he looked down and saw the letter in her hands. His grin vanished instantly.

"You read it." He stated in a defeated tone.

"Yeah," She said, her green eyes watching his blue ones.

"Then why aren't you smiling?" The older ninja scuffed the ground with his foot. She watched his sandy blonde hair drip water on her letter. Suddenly she realized how close they were. Sakura took a step back involuntarily.

"Why should I be smiling?" She knew very well why, she just need to ask, she needed him to tell her, to make this all real.

"Because…" He took a deep breath and looked up again, "Sasuke likes you."

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that…" he was trying to tell what she was thinking, her couldn't. Sakura smiled, her eyes lit up and she smiled. No, not only that, Sakura smiled at him. Naruto was dumbfounded, but Sakura was certain, she ripped the letter in half and threw it behind her. Naruto just stared at.

Sakura covered the space between then and wrapped her arms around Naruto's muscular body.

"Sakura…" he said. She didn't wait for him to continue. In an instant she had pressed her lips gently against his. Naruto was too shocked to respond, but she didn't care. She broke the kiss and held him against her. It was an embrace full of love d and wanting. She wanted to be with Naruto forever.

"Wasn't that kinda mean?"

"What?"

"Tearing his letter in half."

"It's not like he put much effort into it."

"What do you mean?"

"He spelled the word 'awesome' wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes."

" I thought that he was a super genius."

"So did I."

Naruto grinned back at Sakura as they stared at each other.

"Do you want to come inside, it's sort of raining." Sakura said, succumbing to her inner hostess. She detached herself from Naruto reluctantly and walked into her house.

"Sure, but Sakura?"

Sakura, who had begun to clean the Valentines off the floor got up and turned around. Naruto was standing right in front of her. He leaned in and gently kissed her, she felt like she was melting into him. They staggered backwards into the couch. They laughed and Naruto kissed her again. When he was satisfied he rain his fingers through her hair. Sakura loved the way his calloused hand felt against her scalp.

" I love you, Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. " I love you too."

That night Sakura didn't eat her cake alone.

* * *

I told you so! And it ends the EXACTLY THE SAME WAY as "Staring into mirrors" what's up with that? –sigh- I didn't even realize it until I was typing this out. I almost cried and refused to post it, but then I remembered that every writer has to write some really bad things in her life. This is mine. I'm not ashamed to say that it was fun to write!

REVIEW! And flame me please! I'm feeling feeble because no one feel strongly enough about my writing to flame TT

Alerting Alliteration


End file.
